


Interference

by InformallyFormal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InformallyFormal/pseuds/InformallyFormal
Summary: Despite how overwhelming Amity’s feelings are for Luz she can’t bring herself to confess, too scared of losing Luz she decides to keep her feelings a secret and prevent heartbreak. Doing this, however... ends up causing the opposite effect. (Written / Takes place after Enchanting Grom Fright)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 493





	1. Bottling

**That one person who enters your life out of nowhere and suddenly means the world to you**

"What are you drawing there, baby sister?"

Amity jumped out of her seat and spun around to see her sister standing above her, her trademark cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Emira!? What are you doing in my room!?"

"Is it so wrong for me to check in on my favorite sister every now and then? I just wanted to see what you were up to…" Emira trailed innocently.

"I've just been studying," Amity replied.

"Oh reeeeally? Y'know I've noticed that you've been acting pretty differently since Grom. You've been holding yourself up in your room, more than usual. Which is saying _a lot_."

Amity crossed her arms irritably. "I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with what you were just drawing... would it?" Emira asked, her smile now an amused smirk.

Amity's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The younger Blight could hear just how bad of a liar she is.

"C'mon, you know I'm gonna get my hands on it eventually so you might as well just let me see it now," Emira said with an extended hand.

Amity quickly weighed her options. She could easily burn her little project but it had taken so much of her time, meaning hours of her life would all be for nothing. Amity also doubted she'd be able to redraw the scene as well as she did, since Grom had only happened a few days prior. There were so many tiny details that she felt were too important to forget and she didn't want to forget a single thing. Now knowing she couldn't burn her drawing she tried staring down her older sibling but it was no use, there was practically nothing that she could do that would scare away her sister. Sighing in defeat Amity reached behind her, gently picking up her drawing and slowly handing it to the older Blight.

Emira took her sister's work and studied it. It was a rather well done picture of her little sister and a certain special someone. The crescent moon was shining brightly behind them as the pair held each other with smiles on their faces. The attention to detail on Amity and the rest of the surrounding environment was lacking. However the girl in her arms somehow seemed too complete, as if the girl was the main illustration and everything else was the background.

This girl was none other than Luz Noceda.

"Please don't tell anyone," Amity whispered.

Emira looked up to see the artist looking down at her feet. The piece of paper in her hands suddenly felt heavy, now knowing just how much this drawing meant to her little sister.

"Amity, do you like Luz?"

"Can you please just give it back already!"

Emira relented and gave back the picture to which Amity stared helplessly at her drawing, her secret now revealed. The two stood in silence for about a minute before the older Blight spoke again.

"You should tell her."

Amity looked down at her feet. "I... I can't."

"Why not," Emira asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm scared."

Emira's eyes widened. Out of all the things that she thought Amity would say, that was probably the last thing she thought she'd hear. Her sister was never scared, she would always accept any challenge that came her way no matter how impossible it seemed.

Even during Grom, when Amity came and asked for her and Edric's help, she just assumed that Amity only gave Luz the title of Grom queen because she wanted to help Luz prove to herself that she wasn't fragile. That her younger sister gave up the potential glory to her friend just to help her see that despite being human, Luz could be a true witch. She'd never have thought Amity would ever actually be scared of something, let alone too scared to face it.

"Amity-"

"I'm scared because I don't think I'm good enough for her. She's... strong, capable, fearless, determined, she's everything that I could ever hope to be."

Amity held up her drawing and stared at her drawing of Luz, once again thinking of just how perfect her beautiful smile is.

Emira took a step forward, put both her hands on her sister's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you can do it. You're Amity Blight: Hexside Academy's top student and protégé of Lilith Clawthorne, the leader of the Emperor's Coven! And I know Edric and I don't say this enough... but you're also an amazing sister for constantly putting up with the _Mischievous Blight Twins_."

Amity gave a small smile in response, but it quickly returned to its saddened state. "Thank you, but she doesn't like me that way."

"That's what everyone thinks when they hide their feelings from someone they like. Aside from your titles and personal achievements, and this isn't the sister in me talking, I think you're a great person. Also, you and Luz would look absolutely adorable together!"

Amity lowered her head in defeat, "She only likes boys."

"Are you sure," Emira questioned. In the Boiling Isles it was normal for the same sex to be in a relationship, but she didn't know how things were on Earth.

Amity nodded her head solemnly, "Luz once told me about how she met this dreamy boy while she was on one of her little adventures and how she thought they apparently had a connection. It turned out that he was just an illusion, but still, she never mentioned having a… close connection with another girl. Even during our Azura book club meetings she only talks about the guys. And... when she told me that she would go to Grom with me she said "That's what friends do"'.

With each word Emira could hear how heartbroken her sister was, but now she could also see how much she was hurting. Her baby sister was crying.

"She'll only ever see me as a friend. That's all I'll ever be to her. Even though I want us to be so much more, even though she means everything to me, I'll only ever be just a friend."

"Amity-"

"Stop!" Amity shouted, causing Emira to let go and take a step back. "Just leave me alone, please?"

Emira wanted to help, but at the same time she didn't want to leave her sister alone with her feelings of self doubt and grief. It was her turn to sigh in defeat.

"Ok, I'll go," Emira said as she headed for the bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway with the door handle in hand. "But you should tell her how you feel. Bottling up your emotions is only going to hurt you more, and you never know... she might be feeling the same way about you."

Before finally closing the door Emira said one last thing, "You really should confess to her, before someone else does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this ship, they're absolutely adorable with each other and it's awesome to see Disney supporting the LGBTQ+ community!
> 
> Fun Fact: Alex Hirsch planned to include queer characters in Gravity Falls, another amazing show, but Disney told him no. Oh how things have changed… FOR THE BETTER! I'm not queer but I do support it, if you don't… then why tf you even reading lol
> 
> I haven't really seen a lot of stories in The Owl House so I'm more than happy to spend time contributing to this fandom. I mean COME ON Lumity is absolutely adorable! This story has been pre-written so I will be posting a new chapter every day.
> 
> Since The Owl House is still currently in its first season, with a new episode being shown on Disney every Saturday (o_o), this story only has character knowledge that has been expressed up to Enchanting Grom Fright. That being said I have done my absolute best to avoid the characters from being OOC as possible so that it not only feels like a possible episode, but also because I don't want this story to be invalidated later on.
> 
> Essentially, I don't want things that are important to this story to be addressed later on in the series to be wrong and then the future reader will go, "Hey! That's wrong! According to episode XX [insert character] wouldn't [insert action]!" And while I could just say, "Look at the URL!" I legitimately want all this to be something that COULD have happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story! COMMENT when you can and tell me what you think!


	2. Numb

**Don't wait for the right time when it comes to confessing your love, because in this case, the right time is always too late...**

"Luz Noceda! Get your face out of my abomination!" The teacher ordered.

Luz pulled her head out of the abomination's body, turning to the teacher with a face covered in purple sludge. While everyone in the class grimaced Amity couldn't help but giggle at Luz's usual goofy antics. She wiped her face clean of any remains and apologized, "Sorry Teach, I was looking for a glyph inside of the abomination."

The teacher adjusted his glasses. "Ah yes, right. I suppose you have caught up to the literary aspect of abominations and should now focus on actually summoning one. Very well, since you need to draw glyphs in order to do magic, please resume."

"Woohoo," Luz exclaimed triumphantly before diving face first into the purple creature.

Class continued normally, with the exception of Luz, as everyone either worked on controlling or summoning their abominations. Once again Amity found herself admiring Luz, how determined she is to learn magic. Despite everyone else silently judging her for not being able to do magic the normal way she ignores them and presses forward with her studies.

"Amity Blight would you please focus on training your abomination," scolded the teacher.

"Sorry!"

Once class was finished she and Luz made their way to the cafeteria together. Conveniently the two were in the same abomination class before lunch so they'd always accompany each other. It was nice, a little awkward at first for Amity but she eventually got over her nerves. But ever since Grom she's been more nervous than ever, every single interaction she notices more and more about Luz. And since her talk with Emira last week, things have somehow become even worse, which she didn't think was possible. It started with noticing how her eyes sparkle whenever they talked about magic or Azura, how a small tuft of her hair sways gently across her forehead with each step, and now she's noticing how her eyelashes flutter when she-

"You ok Amity?"

Amity blinked twice, not aware how far gone she was. "Um, yeah. Just uh, thinking about classes and... stuff."

Luz leaned her head forward in concern, "You've been pretty out of it lately, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Amity, if something's going on then I want to help. You can trust me."

_Oh Luz, why do you have to have such an amazing smile?_

"I do trust you. I just... it's complicated."

Luz's eyes widened, knowing what that meant, and she inhaled excitedly. "You have a crush on somebody!?"

"No!" Amity exclaimed, her face a deep shade of red.

"It totally is! You never did tell me who you wanted to go to Grom with, is that the person you like," asked Luz with a giddy smile.

Amity was completely helpless when it came to Luz.

"Yes, it is."

Luz squealed in excitement.

"Wait," Amity said before Luz could say anything. "I know you want me to tell you everything but I really don't want to talk about it, so could we please just drop it?"

Luz's potential smile fell to a small frown. As much as she wanted to learn about Amity's love life, and help as much as she could, she wouldn't pry. "Ok. Fine, we can stop talking about your crush. But when you're ready to talk about it I wanna hear all about it!"

"Uh…"

"Promise?"

"..."

"Pwease!"

Completely helpless.

"Fine."

"Let's make it official," shouted Luz, extending her closed fist out to Amity, then sticking out her pinky finger.

"What are you doing?"

"You're supposed to wrap your pinky around mine. It's called a pinky promise, the strongest form of promise that exists."

Amity eyed Luz's pinky finger cautiously, "Even stronger than the Everlasting Oath?"

"Well... it's the strongest form of promise that exists in the human world," she responded bashfully.

Amity couldn't help but smile, "Alright." She slowly wrapped her pinky finger around Luz's, almost pulling away from a sudden shock that coursed through her. "A pinky promise it is."

"Awesomesauce!"

The two were now standing in the cafeteria. Amity looked towards a particular table and mentally sighed, knowing that this would be her last "Luz time" she gets for the rest of the day. Because Luz spends all day in different classes, she only spends 1/9th of her time in the abomination class. Even though she would love to sit at Luz's table with Willow and... the other person to spend more time with her, she's required to sit with Skara and Boscha.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Amity," Luz said, waving at her friend while walking towards her table.

"See ya," Amity copied, returning the gesture. She made her way to her own table, sitting down with Skara and Boscha. Both girls were mindlessly scrolling through their Penstagram pages.

Amity was already bored.

While they were somewhat interesting to talk to they paled in comparison to Luz. Amity would have to turn off her brain sometimes in order to talk to them, as it was limited to clothes that they thought looked nice which didn't mean anything because Amity rarely wore anything that wasn't her Hexside uniform, mean teachers (really just them complaining for their poor performance), and cute boys... yeah. No. Now that she actually thought about it, they're not interesting at all.

Luz's unique human charm was like a breath of fresh air. She spoke with such enthusiasm about the smallest of things and made the most boring of conversations interesting. Maybe it's just because she's human but Luz has a way of sporadically jumping from one interesting topic to another, it could be mind boggling, thought provoking, or just undeniably interesting.

There's apparently this dish-thing called "Peet-Saw" with a mysterious ingredient called a "Toe-Maydo" that is unlike any other fruit or vegetable. It's eaten in triangles, made in the form of a circle, yet delivered in a square box. If that image wasn't enough to interest someone in human culture then there's apparently this ancient ongoing debate as to whether or not it's correct to have a certain tropical plant on this "Peet-Saw". Amity highly doubts that this would be interesting at all if it were not Luz explaining the complexities of human life.

One good thing that comes out of sitting at Skara and Boscha's table is that it provides a perfect view of Luz. Amity likes to watch how her arms flail around while talking about something that excites her, how her hair sweeps every time she nods or shakes her head, and despite the distance Luz's smile still has that effect on her: making her heart beat just a little bit faster. Is it creepy? A _little_ bit… but Amity just can't help herself, Luz is too dang pretty.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria were kicked open, a loud bang echoing throughout the room. Someone dramatically stepping in from the hallway.

It must've been a new student because Amity had never seen him before. He wore a Bard Coven Hexside uniform, the dark red contrasting greatly with his somewhat pale skin, yet complimenting his dark red hair. He looked to be a little bit taller than Amity and had a decent build to go with it. He looked like someone straight out of a teen romance novel... not that Amity would know anything about that.

The boy scanned the cafeteria before looking at Luz's table and flashing a white toothed smile.

The whole room was quiet as he walked towards Luz's table. Now standing before Luz, who was chowing down on a peanut butter sandwich, he cleared his throat.

"Hello Luz," greeted the boy. He had a deep voice.

"Hi," responded Luz, her head tilted in curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uzair and I'm of the many people who have heard about what you did at Grom, usually the Grom Queen gets eaten alive but you succeeded at defeating the Grom monster! That is _quite_ an accomplishment."

"Thank you Uzair, but I couldn't have done it on my own. If you're going to praise anyone it should be her." Luz said, then turning to said girl. "Hi Amity!"

Amity gave a small, awkward wave and a smile but kept quiet.

"Right, well I'll be sure to thank her later. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm here," Uzair chuckled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You betcha."

"If I am being quite honest, I'm a bit embarrassed to say it, but your accomplishments have certainly gotten my attention and... well, I'd be honored if someone as accomplished as you... would accompany me to dinner tomorrow."

Luz's eyes widened, "Wait... are you saying-"

"I am formally asking you out on a date."

Amity Blight felt her body freeze, the cafeteria filled with hushed whispers and surprised gasps becoming nothing but a numbing static as it dawned on her that Luz might accept.

She waited for Luz's answer.

"I accept!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing what I can to capture Luz's goofy personality and how Amity is internally reacting to it, trying to make it seem as canon as possible. I really enjoy writing their interactions with one another (especially from Amity's perspective) they're an interesting dynamic. REVIEW and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear how you all think this story is going to progress!


	3. Deserving

**You deserve better**

Time seemed to slow down. Every second felt like a minute, every minute felt like an hour, and every hour felt like an eternity. Amity couldn't even bring herself to move or do anything after Luz accepted Uzair's offer, in which Uzair made a swift exit and Luz literally jumped with joy because she'd finally been asked out. The screaming bell was just enough to knock Amity out of her daze and get back to class. She couldn't concentrate during class and she could barely manage to keep the abomination in a standing form.

After class her body went on autopilot as she began walking home, eventually she found herself opening the front door, walking to her room, and laying down on her bed.

She didn't know she was crying until the tears stung her cheeks.

Amity cried herself to sleep.

"Hey, you ok?"

Amity slowly opened her eyes to see Emira sitting on the edge of her bed, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Amity rolled to her other side so she was facing away from her sister.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it then huh," Emira said softly.

The truth was that Amity did want to talk about it. She wanted to talk to someone, she wanted to tell someone how angry she was, yet at the same time so sad. Some random stranger just asked her Luz out and took her away.

"You were right, I should have listened."

"Amity, I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Emira. You were just trying to help and I pushed you away, deciding that it'd be better to not even try. I was stupid and dumb and-"

"No you weren't."

Emira said it with such conviction that Amity couldn't help but turn around.

"You were scared Amity, scared that the one you love doesn't love you back. You were afraid that by confessing your feelings you'd lose her. That's ok, Luz isn't just someone you thought was cute. She means a lot to you. It's ok to be scared of losing what you love. I'm sorry for pushing."

The two shared a moment of silence before Amity spoke again.

"Do you know anything about Uzair?"

"Why do you ask?"

Amity slowly sat upright against her bedframe, "Because I don't want Luz to get hurt. If he's only planning on hurting her then I'll put a stop to it right now."

Emira stared at her sister, surprised at how serious she sounded. She spoke softly, trying to calm down her upset sister. "I haven't heard much of him, but he seems like an ok guy. I could look into him if you'd like."

"If you could do that that'd be great," Amity agreed. Sure, she was never one to support her sibling's rule breaking, but this was an exception. She pondered for a moment, "His Hexside uniform was red, that's the Bard's coven, right?"

This earned a light chuckle from Emira, "I'm guessing you're thinking about visiting the Bard's coven to rough him up with some abomination magic?"

Amity didn't think 'rough up' was the right word but her sister wasn't entirely wrong. "I just want to send a message, a warning of sorts."

"As cool as it'd be to see my baby sister beat up someone she doesn't like, it wouldn't look too good on your record. Just don't go overboard, ok?"

"Ok," Amity huffed.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad you're planning on skipping dinner to study, that'll keep 'em out of your hair."

"Thank you."

"Just one thing," Emira said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll tell Luz how you feel. Even if she says no at least you won't be asking yourself "Why didn't I ask her" or "What if I did ask her?". I don't want to see you like this and I can promise you, confessing, no matter the outcome, always helps."

"I promise," Amity whispered.

The next day Amity dragged herself out of bed and made her way to school, while yesterday's emotional turmoil was still in effect it wasn't enough to make her stay at home and sulk. She was better than that, her pride wouldn't allow it. Besides, there was someone she needed to... talk to. Yep, _only_ talk to. It's not like she's planning on summoning her abomination or anything. Hehe...

Making her way through the academy she walked past her class towards the Bard coven classrooms. Classes don't start for another ten minutes but she was hoping to have a little talk with Uzair before school started. Unfortunately, despite checking all of the classrooms that supposedly housed Bard coven students, Amity couldn't find him.

Maybe he arrives late to class? Or maybe he doesn't even show up at all? Either way, it annoyed Amity because Luz deserves somebody who would put as much effort in their studies as she did. What if Uzair is using her for her fame? It is true that there are students who look down on her for being a human, Amity hates the fact that she was one of them, but in her short time on the Boiling Isles Luz has done a lot that ultimately changed history.

Luz has done the impossible. Her goal is to become a real witch, but if Amity's being honest with herself... Luz is more of a witch than she is. Despite their original difference in magic capabilities, Luz has consistently proved herself more and more capable, making the impossible possible. It's just another one of the reasons why she fell in love with Luz.

_Love…_

Amity stopped mid step in the hallway. Up until this point it had been that she "likes" Luz. Does she really love her? Her sister said it multiple times last night and she didn't even think to disagree. Sure, of course Amity knew how much Luz meant to her but was she really _in_ love?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the school bell... followed by a few coughs.

Amity gasped, realizing that for the first time in her life she was late to class. The Blight sprinted down the halls and she made it to class two minutes after it started, she was in such a state of disarray that before getting there she accidentally barged in on the wrong classroom… that was embarrassing. Her teacher thankfully let her off with a warning and she did her best to focus on her assignment until a certain someone joined them.

A couple of hours later the door opens revealing none other than the one thing her mind can't seem to get enough of, Luz Noceda.

"Present and ready to learn!" She greeted loudly upon entering.

"Good morning Luz, unfortunately today I have a bit of a headache and I won't be able to focus long enough for you to study my abomination without straining myself. Perhaps you could find someone to lend you their abomination?"

"I'm sure Amity wouldn't mind me using her abomination, right Amity?" Luz asked with a smile.

The Blight stiffened. "Nope, no problem at all. Hehe."

"Perfect, thank you Amity. Now everyone, return to your work."

Luz walked over to Amity and looked up at her abomination, "Is your abomination cool with me jumping inside of it?"

"I don't think that'd be a problem, it doesn't have a brain," answered Amity, not really looking at Luz.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Ok, here I go!" Luz took a deep breath and buried her face in the abomination's stomach.

Amity watched, unable to say or think anything. She wanted to tell Luz what she was feeling, but she didn't know what she was feeling. Was it a crush, or something more? Why does the first person she… feels things for, make her head spin? Amity Blight was always certain of everything she did, but when it came to Luz she knew nothing.

Too enraptured by her own inner thoughts she lost whatever little focus remained in keeping her abomination's form and the creature reduced into a purple puddle.

"Woah," yelped Luz almost falling into the gooey mess. She turned around and saw Amity staring down at her feet, visibly upset. Luz quickly wiped off whatever abomination remains were on her and stepped toward her friend.

"Amity, is something wrong," Luz asked, concerned.

Amity just stared at Luz, once again unable to say or do anything. Her mouth kept opening and closing, but no audible sounds came out of it.

"Are you ok," Luz put a hand to Amity's forehead, leaning in to find anything wrong, making Amity freeze.

_She's so close!_

"Amity!? You're burning up!" Luz whisper-shouted, turning towards the teacher. "Excuse me, Teach! Can I please take Amity to the school nurse? She's really hot!"

Amity felt her entire face turn red.

"Amity, are you alright," asked the teacher.

"Teach, she's really burning up. Can I please take her," Luz pleaded.

"Of course, please do get better Amity."

Luz nodded her head, quickly taking Amity's hand, and leading her out the classroom into the empty hallway to the nurse's office.

After a minute of silence Amity stopped walking, Luz turned towards her friend.

"Why'd you stop? We need to get you to the nurse's office," Luz stated, pulling Amity's hand lightly.

The teal-haired girl sighed, "I don't need a nurse… I need to talk to you."

Luz's face fell to a worried frown, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's just, I mean… you're going out with that guy tonight?"

Luz's eyes widened slightly, giving her a huge smile. "OMG yes! You've heard about Uzair!? He literally came up to me and just asked me out. Me!? Like, did you see how dreamy he looked," Luz ended pushing her hands against her cheeks.

Amity's distraught look didn't disappear though, in fact she looked more upset, which made Luz more confused.

"What is it?"

"Why'd you say yes?"

"I mean… he's cute," Luz answered simply. Amity couldn't help but feel a little angry at the human's seemingly nonchalant answer.

"Is that it? Do you even know anything about him?"

"No, I just met him yesterday. Besides, don't you think that it adds a little mystery," Luz said with a wave of the hand.

"That's dumb."

Both Amity and Luz were taken aback by what she just said and how hostile she sounded. Luz opened her mouth about to speak up, but Amity continued.

"Don't you think you should at least get to know someone first before going out with them? You literally just said you met him yesterday. For all you know he could just be a stuck up jerk. Sure, I mean I guess he looks dreamy, but a date with him could be an absolute nightmare."

Amity knew she had a good point, but Luz just stared at her.

"Amity, what's this about? Why are you trying to convince me not to go out with him?

"Because you're better than that! You're better than settling for someone who only looks at you like a list of achievements."

Amity suddenly felt something... dense between them, as if the air had solidified, locking her in place.

"No, I'm not."

Amity felt her heart throb as she looked at the brown eyed girl. Luz's expression was one she's never seen before, she didn't just look sad. She looked... hurt.

"Back on Earth, no one really liked me. I was the one kid in class that everyone would avoid. I never fit in. Every attempt of me trying to fit in was seen as just "another thing the weird girl did". No matter how hard I tried I was never fully accepted by... anybody. Nothing I did impressed anybody or made them consider being my friend. Eventually I just stopped trying, throwing myself in a world of fantasy. But here? The fact that some stranger is amazed at the things I've done and wants to take me out is… it feels great. He likes me and he doesn't even actually know me. Even if he only likes me for the things I've done at least that's something, right?"

Amity stared open mouthed at Luz, shocked at what she just shared with her. That quickly changed as Amity threw her arms down at her sides, angry that those terrible humans made someone as inspiring as Luz to think so lowly of herself.

"No Luz, you deserve so much more. You should be with someone who appreciates you as a person! Me, Willow, Emira, Edric, the Owl Lady, we all like you for you!"

Amity reached forward and firmly grasped Luz's hand.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Luz, you're more amazing than you give yourself credit for. Heck, you're probably the most amazing person I've ever met! And I wouldn't be lying if I were to say that I think you're perfect just the way you are. I…"

The two locked eyes, light gold on chocolate brown.

Amity looked away, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I'll never _not_ like you."

Luz felt something tingly in her chest and she couldn't help but feel a little flustered. No one had ever spoken to her in such a way that made her feel so... fulfilled. And her last words were just so Amity that she knew she was being genuine. Luz gave her the biggest smile she could offer.

"Thank you Amity, you're a great friend."

Despite the kindness in Luz's words, and how warm it made Amity feel, it was the most heartbreaking thing she could have said.

_She'll only ever see me as a friend. That's all I'll ever be to her._

Despite how little of a chance Amity thought she had, there was a small part of her that had hope. Hope that maybe Luz would one day think of her as more than just a friend. But those words said with that smile, destroyed what little hope she'd been holding onto.

Something inside Amity snapped and her mouth moved faster than her brain.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Amity's eyes went wide and she panicked, quickly letting go of Luz's hand and sprinting back down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… so much for the series to invalidate my story, I'm talking about Amity's current relationship with Boscha and different coven members being in their own classrooms. But, that episode showing Amity's "Gay Panic" was absolutely ADORABLE! And Luz learned a new spell (o_o) while I would love to talk more about it, I won't spoil it for anyone that hasn't watched it. So if you haven't watched it yet, DO IT!
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think in the COMMENTS! Cya tomorrow!


	4. Preparations

**Before anything else, preparation is the key to success**

"What do you guys think?"

Willow laid her cheek against her fist, contemplating… while Gus took another bite out of his sandwich.

"She tells me all of these nice things and then she suddenly doesn't want to be my friend? Like, what am I supposed to make of that?" Luz groaned and rested her chin on the table. She _really_ hoped that Amity didn't mean what she said...

"She seems… confused," Willow said aloud.

"About what?"

"Something could be going on at home and maybe she just can't think clearly," Willow offered, remembering Amity's incident with her parents.

Gus swallowed his food, "You should just give her time to think. Everyone does dumb things when they're stressed out."

"Like when you brought Luz into the school even though she was still banned," Willow asked.

Gus took another bite out of his sandwich.

Luz sighed, "I suppose I could just try to talk to her tomorrow."

She cast a glance over to Amity's table and just like the last twenty seven times she checked before, there was a lack of Blight. Even if Luz wouldn't know what to say, she'd still make an effort to try.

"Excuse me, Luz?"

Said girl turned around to see Uzair standing behind her, smiling patiently.

"Oh, hi Uzair. What can I do ya for?"

"Well I was wondering what time I should come over to pick you up tonight."

Right, she still has a date. Luz had been so caught up on this Amity business that she'd forgotten, even though their little spat started with Uzair as the subject.

_You deserve so much more._

Amity's words loudly banged around her head.

"Um, I'm sorry Uzair but maybe we can reschedule this? Something just popped up. I'm sorry."

"Why reschedule?"

"It's just… things are a little complicated right now with one of my friends."

"So you can't make it?"

"I don't think so, sorry." Luz did genuinely feel sorry, she did accept and now she's backing out. It wasn't really fair to him, but Luz was too focused on Amity that she doubted she'd be able to pay any attention to him if she went. She wouldn't make for a good date if she was only thinking about her friend, right?

"I spent the last few days planning this out and all the preparations have already been made, could you please reconsider?"

Luz's brow furrowed, "Last few days? You only just asked me out yesterday."

Uzair nervously scratched his head, "Well, before asking you out I needed a game plan in case you said yes. I wanted this first date to be perfect."

Luz felt genuinely touched, he sounded so sincere. Maybe he actually is a good guy and just gave off an achievement-caring based first impression? Luz knew that she wasn't particularly the best when it came to first impressions, so what right does she have to judge?

_He sure is putting a lot of effort into this… I guess it's only fair I do the same._

"Well, since you went through all of this effort… sure. How about right after sunset?"

Uzair gave the girl a bright smile, "That's perfect."

Returning to the Owl House, after hugging Eda and scratching King's adorable fluffy belly, Luz finished her homework as fast as possible.

Because she's in all nine covens she has plenty of homework to do. Thankfully Luz was quite capable when it came to busy schoolwork, but only in topics that really interested her. Back on Earth she always received perfect grades for English and Spanish, she loved writing and she enjoyed speaking in her native language, but for all the boring stuff like math and science she didn't do particularly well in because they were all so… boring. Social studies was pretty cool when she was learning Greek and Roman mythology, that was until the class focused more on politics and more boring present day ideologies. But magic? You could throw her a textbook filled with ancient magic lore and she'll have read it ten times over by the next day.

After about three hours she saw that the sun was beginning to set, meaning that she had a little less than an hour to get ready. Luz got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair seemed a little messier than usual, she'd have to gel it back. As for her clothes-

_Wait… what was she supposed to wear?_

Luz found herself panicking. She'd never been on a date before, so she had no idea what to do. She could just put on her Grom outfit, but that seemed too formal. Also, she wanted that outfit to specifically be a Grom souvenir.

She needed help.

"Eda!"

The Owl Lady quickly ran up to her apprentice's room, staff in hand. "Luz!? What happened... you're not in danger?"

"...No."

Eda sighed and Luz didn't know if it was one of relief or irritation. "Then why'd you scream like you were?"

"I uh, I was hoping you could help get me ready for a date?"

"Since when did I say you could start going out on dates little lady," Eda questioned crossing her arms.

Luz wasn't really expecting Eda to help much besides conjure up some nice clothes, but she definitely wasn't expecting Eda to act so... motherly?

"Is... is me going out really that much of a problem," Luz asked. She didn't _think_ it was a problem.

"Of course it is!" Both Eda and Luz turned to see King standing by the doorway, "You said we would watch another one of those human anime shows together!"

Luz gave her furry friend a small smile, "Sorry King, I promise to watch all day with you tomorrow. That is if Eda says if it's ok to go tonight." She looked at her mentor for an answer. The Owl Lady contemplated for a bit. Luz went out with her friends quite often, but for the most part they both seemed to be goody-two-shoes so she wasn't all that concerned. But now her apprentice is going out with someone who could put her human in danger? Granted she knows Luz can take care of herself. Aside from the glyphs she's learned to use she's also gotten quite a bit stronger physically, with King making her do pushups (as he sat on her back) to help get rid of her "weak nerd arms" so she could carry him around longer. So there wasn't really anything to worry about, right?

Eda looked at her student again, knowing that she just couldn't say no to her favorite human. "So who you going out with?"

After about an hour later Hooty was calling Luz to the front door. Before showing herself she took a deep breath, made sure her hair was still in place, and opened the door to see a sharp looking Uzair.

He was dressed in a dark red suit with the ends of his jacket reaching the back of his knees. The suit's color seemed to be picked to compliment his other features as the jacket and pants were the same shade of red wind-swept hair, a single lock dangling over one of his dark blue eyes… which were the same color as his tie.

_Uzair looks good._

"Thank you, but I have to say you look _stunning_."

Luz awkwardly chuckled, realizing that she had said her thoughts aloud. She looked down at herself and was thankful to Eda for pulling through with an outfit, just like she did with Grom.

**(While I don't think I lack creativity, I will say that when it comes to women's clothing I'm very bad at describing what they're wearing. I found an artist on Instagram / Twitter by the tag ReesePineDragon who made a fantastic alternative to Luz's Grom dress. While I would leave a link to the post the website won't allow me. If you'd like to see the outfit Luz is wearing go to ReesePineDragon's ig or Twitter and look at her "Draw Your Own Grom Outfit" post. Sorry for the inconvenience!)**

"So, this is the boy who's taking you out tonight?"

Luz turned and saw Eda standing beside her, not being subtle at all as she sized up Uzair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Uzair greeted, extending an open hand. Eda complied and shook, then turned to Luz.

"Oh, Luz, King said he locked himself out of that "laptop" device and he needs your help. Could you give him a hand before you go?"

"Anything for my widdle guy," Luz turned back to Uzair, "It'll only be a minute!"

As soon as Luz was out of sight Eda turned to Uzair, drew a circle in the air, and much to Uzair's surprise... roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The boy looked towards Hooty for any sort of help, but the door creature was currently talking to a passing fly.

"If my precious little Luz gets hurt in any way, shape, or form I'll _personally_ make sure to pay you back tenfold. Ya got that," Eda asked menacingly.

"Yes ma'am," Uzair said, except he didn't say it. Or rather… no sound came of it. His eyes went wide, trying to say anything, but to no avail.

"I cast a mute spell on you so that you wouldn't be able to call for help. Wouldn't want Luz suspecting anything now, would we?"

Uzair just stared open mouthed at the Owl Lady, completely scared out of his mind. Despite the overwhelming amount of crimes she's committed, she's never once set out to deliberately hurt anybody. Uzair gulped in fear.

"Now, you'll be keeping your hands and all your other currently functioning body parts to yourself and take good care of my kid. Also in case this doesn't work out you will not dump her, she dumps you. Kapeesh?"

Uzair nodded his head.

"And this goes without saying, but this never happened. Right," Eda asked looming over the young boy.

Uzair profusely nodded his head.

Eda made another circle, restoring Uzair's ability to speak.

"Alright, King can access the laptop again," Luz chirped as she made her way past Eda.

"Thank you Luz. Don't be out too long," Eda said giving Luz a smile.

"Sure thing," Luz agreed as Uzair began leading them away.

"Alright, don't do anything I would do."

Luz laughed while Uzair gave a nervous chuckle.

"And remember what I said," Eda called out before shutting the door.

"What'd she say," Luz asked Uzair.

"Nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd add this little scene of "Momma Eda" and show a bit of comical relief... as the last chapter was a bit sad (at least I hope I had that effect). But yeah, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> To ReesePineDragon, if you're reading this, while I am not claiming this artwork as my own if you wish for this artwork to not be used let me know! I hope that this story is good enough that you'll consider lending your art to this fanfic.
> 
> Everyone else, please COMMENT and tell me what you think! Also, I see this story has gotten quite the amount of KUDOS as well, THANK YOU!


	5. Tada!

**Trust no one**

Amity was currently staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

Her homework was half complete with the pages laid out beneath her feet, her stomach was growling from the lack of food, and she undoubtedly looked like a mess.

She couldn't focus, thinking of the possible effects her parting words to Luz could have. Maybe Luz would let her explain herself and they'd go back to normal. Or maybe she took those words to heart and Amity might have to live the rest of her life without her. Amity felt her heart ache a little at the thought.

What made the whole ordeal worse was that Luz had just told Amity about her bad experiences with others in the human world, how nobody wanted to be her friend.

Amity lifted herself up, quickly turned around shoving her face into her pillow, and screamed as loud as she could.

She was mad at herself. While her parting words were true she knows she could have at least explained herself, but no. She ran away.

And now Luz is out on her date with Uzair.

 _Could things get any worse?_ Amity thought to herself.

Emira busted through her bedroom door. "Amity!"

_Of course…_

"Amity!" Emira grabbed her by the shoulders, making her sister face her. "You gotta get up!"

"What is it," Amity asked irritably.

"It's Luz, she might be in danger."

The younger Blight's eyes widened, now alert. "What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the monster attack rumors lately?"

Amity shook her head no, she'd probably been too wrapped up with her current relationship with Luz to pay attention to anything but the human girl and school.

"Apparently people have gone missing late at night at the hands of some monster, but nobody has found any leads."

Amity's brow furrowed, "What does this have to do with Luz?"

"You wanted me to look up Uzair and I did. Well… there are no public records of him. He just appeared out of nowhere yesterday."

"Are you saying that Uzair…"

"He could be the monster."

"And Luz-"

"Could be the next victim."

Amity picked herself up out of bed and stood next to her sister.

"Let's get Edric and get going."

"He's gonna distract Mom and Dad while we're out, you can thank him later."

Amity nodded her head, ready.

_We're coming to save you Luz!_

* * *

"So, where we going," Luz asked.

"You'll see," Uzair answered.

Luz groaned, "Can't you just tell me?"

Uzair laughed, "Nope. That would go against keeping this a surprise."

Luz pouted, crossing her arms. She and Uzair had been walking for about twenty minutes now and have said barely anything to each other. Luz expected a nice walk through the woods with the one who asked her out to be filled with nice idle chit chat, but Uzair said he'd prefer to wait until the date actually started to get to know each other. Which admittedly… irked her, just a _tiny_ bit.

_...a date with him could be an absolute nightmare._

Luz shook her head, trying to get Amity's voice out of her subconscious.

With her date being uncooperative in making conversation Luz's eyes wandered to take in the surrounding environment. While one would normally think of walking through the woods at night as scary, Luz found it... enchanting.

Back on Earth the forest was the closest thing she had to the world of Azura. She loved the way the tall trees rustled in the wind, as if they were dancing or speaking to her in an ancient, mythical language. There was a certain charm to the sounds of insects, like there was always a close friend nearby. Luz imagined it was one of nature's forest spirits watching over her.

She liked to think that there was _something_ out there helping her get back home, the amount of times she almost got lost after one of her expeditions was... well it wasn't a good thing. Thankfully she picked up some survival skills because of her deep ventures, learning to backtrack quite efficiently. Her favorite thing about the forest were those special moments when it seemed endless. As if there was something more, something undiscovered just out of sight, like she was just out of reach from a door to a different dimension.

It was definitely better than her boring everyday life of living in plain old Suburbia.

Luz smiled to herself, thankful for this new world she's now a part of. She made a reminder to give Eda another hug when she gets back.

"We're here," Uzair announced proudly.

They were standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the calm ocean, the moon shining brightly in front of them. The grass trickled her ankles and the wind gently danced across her face. All while the stars above her twinkled brightly in the dark sky.

Luz's eyes widened, she turned around and saw the giant cherry blossom-like tree.

_Amity, it's ok. What if I went to Grom with you instead?_

This is where Amity saved her from the Grom monster, sacrificing herself and facing her own fear so Luz didn't have to. It was where she shared her first dance with Amity, working together to destroy the horrid beast, producing this beautiful tree in the process. _Their_ tree...

Luz suddenly felt a little nauseous. This place felt sacred, as if it was very wrong to be here _without_ Amity.

"Hey-"

"Tada!"

Luz turned around and saw Uzair standing in front of a picnic set for two.

"This place makes for a great first date, don't you think?"

Luz chuckled nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Now just wait right here, I'm going to go and get something and then we can get this date started."

Uzair ran off into the woods before Luz could protest. She sighed in defeat as he quickly escaped her sight, sitting down on the blanket…

Thinking about a certain green-haired girl.

* * *

"C'mon Emira, Luz needs us!"

Amity and Emira were swiftly making their way through the woods. They had been running nonstop for the past twenty minutes and it seemed Emira was starting to lose steam. Her longer legs had kept her in front of her younger sister, but while Amity's drive to protect Luz kept her going at her top speed, Emira was now starting to lag behind.

"You need to pace yourself Amity, you won't be much help to Luz if you're too tired to do anything when you get to her."

"Don't you worry about me, I've got plenty of stamina left to deal with that monster," Amity replied.

In truth she felt like her lungs were about to burst and her legs were made of jelly. But Amity could care less. All she needed were her arms to summon her abomination and her voice to command it to attack.

_Once I get my hands on him I swear I'll…_

Amity came to a screeching halt. There, about twenty feet ahead of her was Uzair, leaning against a tree looking at her with a smug grin on his face. She quickly scanned the area…

No sign of Luz.

"UZAIR! WHERE IS-"

Someone grabbed Amity from behind, locking her arms at her sides. Looking over her shoulder she saw Emira was the one holding her back.

"Emira!? What are you-"

"Calm down Mittens."

Amity returned her gaze forward and saw not Uzair, but instead…

"EDRIC!?"

"Tada!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzair means "Helper" (*0*)
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, I've enjoyed looking at email and seeing people give KUDOS to my story. It's very reassuring that I'm doing a pretty decent job at writing this. If you're new, or just wanna post your thoughts on everything so far, let me know in the COMMENTS! Thanks again! See ya'll tomorrow!


	6. Revelation

**The very madness of the scheme protects it**

"What's going on," Amity asked her twin siblings, confused just as much as she was angry.

"We're getting you and Luz together!" Edric answered proudly.

"This is the perfect opportunity Amity," Emira said, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "We set this whole thing up so that you can finally tell her how you feel!"

"But-"

"Luz is waiting for her date Mittens, don't keep her waiting," Edric egged on.

"You can do it baby sister!" Emira cheered.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

The Blight twins stopped smiling, looking at their sibling with wide eyes. A very uncomfortable silence formed as they stared at their younger sister, who seemed to be fuming.

"Did you two even consider how Luz would feel about this scheme of yours!? Do you have any idea how much this is going to hurt her? All for what? Just so I can fess up and she would _maybe_ reciprocate?"

Emira took a step forward, "Luz will be fine-"

"And if she isn't!?" Amity growled. "Just because she's strong it doesn't mean she can't be hurt. I bet you'd be just as surprised as I was if you knew that Luz was a social outcast back in the human world. As terrible as it sounds, none of us know what it's like for people to know we're in the room and do their best to look the other way, but Luz has lived like that her entire life!"

The Blight twins just stared, now starting to regret their actions.

"Right now, this world is serving as a safe haven for Luz. Despite all of the incredible things she's done in the Boiling Isles, there's still a large part of her that sees herself as someone who'll never be accepted! From what she told me, nobody wanted to be her friend on Earth, let alone have any form of romantic relationship. And now the first offer she gets, the first time someone has shown interest in her in that way, it was all just some sort of scheme? So let me ask again: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

Amity took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "You two are going back there with me to apologize to Luz."

She made her way past her siblings, but she didn't hear any footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder Amity saw the twins hadn't moved.

Amity crossed her arms impatiently, "Well?"

The younger Blight stared down her older siblings, waiting for an answer. A few moments of silence passed, before Emira spoke up.

"Amity, I'm sure I can say for the both of us that we're sorry. And we will personally apologize, but right now… I think that the best apology we could offer… is you."

Amity felt insulted, knowing Luz deserves to hear an actual apology, having anyone apologize on the culprits' behalf is just _wrong_.

"Do you really expect me to just walk up to Luz and tell her that you guys are sorry!? That she'll be all happy getting the apology from me? For all I know she-"

"An apology from us won't fix anything right now," Edric stated, cutting off his sister. "You're right, we… we really messed up. And we're sorry. But if everything you've said is true then an apology from the two of us isn't going to do anything. You need to be the one to tell Luz, she'll listen to you. You have our word that we _will_ apologize to her soon, but not now."

"Amity," Edric joined, using his sister's name... something he hadn't done in a long time. "Do you think that she'd believe us? Luz is great, but I doubt she'd take our apology seriously."

Amity was fuming, as much as she hated it they had a good point.

Luz needed to hear an apology from them, but she didn't know how Luz would take the explanation and apology if she heard it from her twin siblings.

Would she think they were being genuine and actually felt sorry? Or would they think they're plotting another scheme against her? Then Luz would ask why they...

Amity paused, if Luz asked why her siblings did all of this then... she'd have to tell her that Emira and Edric went through with their scheme for her. All for one, dumb reason...

Amity Blight couldn't confess to Luz Noceda.

Had she just told Luz how she felt none of this would be happening. Even if she were rejected, at least Luz wouldn't get hurt.

But now, Amity would have to tell Luz everything.

* * *

Luz stared blankly at the moon, her back pressed against the cherry blossom-like tree. It had been a while since Uzair ran off into the forest. She kept telling herself that he'd come back, but a small part of her knew that wasn't going to happen.

Luz heard shuffling to her right. She quickly sat up and turned to see what it was.

Stepping out of the forest was none other than the girl that has been plaguing her thoughts: Amity Blight.

"Hi Luz…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long awaited update... I've been going through a lot recently and I'm not even sure if I should be posting this if I'm being completely honest. I'm not going to be editing the future chapters but I will be uploading them everyday until the story is finished.


	7. Connection

**Human relationships are chemical reactions. If you have a reaction then you can never return to your previous state of being.**

"Amity? What are you doing here," Luz questioned.

Amity seemed to shrink, "Luz, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"About what," Luz asked. She guessed that it was because of what happened at Hexside earlier today, but something inside her felt like there was more.

"Uzair… he's…" Amity trailed, taking a shaky breath.

"What is it, did something happen?" Luz asked, concerned.

"Luz... Uzair, he's not real."

Luz stared at Amity, waiting for her to continue, expecting there to be some sort of joke or something. But it never came.

"What... what do you mean he's _not_ real?"

"Emira and Edric, they... they used illusion magic to disguise Edric as Uzair to ask you out. This date... it was all part of their scheme to..." Amity turned away, not able to finish. "I'm sorry."

Amity stared at the ocean below her, the waves striking the cliff's base with such ferocity that she felt the ground slightly shake. A strong gust of cold air slapped against Amity's cheek, as if the Boiling Isles was ordering her to look at Luz. She just barely complied.

The human girl was staring at her lap, her head dipped too low that Amity couldn't see her face.

"Luz-"

"I didn't think it would hurt this much. I thought I'd be used to it by now."

Luz looked up at Amity, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No one in on Earth ever even thought of me that way, why would I think that it would be any different here. No matter where I go it'll always be the same. I'll just be that weird, ugly girl that everybody makes fun of."

"No, Luz. They were just-"

"They were just _what_ Amity? ...Did, did you know about this?" Luz accused, sounding betrayed.

"No! I swear I didn't know anything about this! They told me-"

"What!?" Luz asked as she stood up, raising her voice. "What _exactly_ did they tell you? WHY did they do this!?"

Amity took a step back. She'd never imagined that Luz could sound so angry, yet so sad at the same time. The cheerful, happy Luz she knew was gone. Staring her straight in the eye was someone entirely different.

"Coming to the Boiling Isles was like a dream come true. Here, I could make my dreams become reality. I could do things I never thought were possible. I'd make _real_ lifelong friends, become a true witch, and find my happily ever after. But now I know that's not the case. It'll be just like my life back home all over again! It starts with one person leaving me behind, then one by one others will do the same, until soon enough, I'm all alone. How long will it be until everyone else decides to leave me!? Why should I even bother staying, knowing that everyone here that I care about will eventually throw me away like the trash I am!? Maybe…"

Luz paused, "Maybe… I should just leave now. This place, my time here... It's like a dream. I'll need to wake up eventually, so why not leave before it becomes my worst nightmare?"

"No! Luz-"

Luz scoffed as she wiped the tears that stained her cheeks, "Goodbye Amity. Thank your brother and sister for me. I needed the reality check."

The girl turned her back to the Blight and began walking away.

Amity grabbed the girl's hand, trying to plead with her. "Luz, you can't leave."

"You said you didn't want to be my friend Amity. Let me go and you'll never see me again."

Amity felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart with her own words, knowing how deep they cut into the girl she'd never want to hurt. She tightened her grip around the human's limp hand, "Just... just hear me out, please."

Luz remained where she stood, but kept her back to Amity.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Luz. I've just been really confused lately and what you said about me being a great friend... it hurt."

Luz looked over her shoulder, confused.

"I need to tell you... the reason why Emira and Edric set you up, it's... it was all because of me. What they did, it was all so that I would have the chance to tell you how I _really_ feel."

Amity choked back a sob.

"I was too scared to tell you, and I still am. I promised you I'd tell you when I was ready and I'm still not ready... but I can't let you walk away. So... if there's any chance you won't leave after hearing what I say, I have to at least try."

Amity's free hand joined her other, collecting whatever warmth she could of Luz's hand that the other couldn't.

"I hate... I hate it when you tell me I'm a great friend. I hate it when you just accept some random boy's invitation for a date, and I hate it when you speak so _lowly_ of yourself!"

Amity took a shaky breath, readying herself as best she could.

"Luz Noceda... you are the most remarkable person I could have ever dreamed of meeting. You're everything I could ever wish to be. You're smart, passionate, kind, and dang it you're so beautiful it hurts! I love _everything_ about you. Which is why it hurts when you call me your friend, because... every time you do… it's a reminder that that's all I'll ever be... when all I could ever wish for is to be... more. I want to be the one that makes you smile, I want to be the one that makes you happy, I want to be the one you love... because...

I love you, Luz."

A whirlpool of emotions swirled within Amity. She finally confessed but now... there's a strong cloud of doubt and overwhelming sensation of fear looming over her, terrified of what would happen next: The inevitable. The core reason why she could never bring herself to tell the girl she loved how she felt.

Rejection.

Luz would never look at her the same way again. Now knowing Amity's feelings and desire to be closer she'd be too uncomfortable to be around her. Amity would never get to hear her laugh, never get to see her smile, never get to...

Amity's eyes were downcast on Luz's hand that she held within her own. It would be the last time she'd ever be this close to the human girl that changed her life. The one that made her better. The one who made her... more.

* * *

Luz stared at the Blight, unable to hear anything but the girl's voice in her head.

_...you deserve so much more._

_...I think you're perfect just the way you are._

_I love everything about you._

_I love you, Luz._

"Do... do you really feel that way about me?" Luz asked, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Still looking down, Amity nodded her head in response, too afraid to face the girl she loved.

Luz looked down at her hand, which Amity held within her own.

_What did Amity mean to her?_

She was her friend, but... is that all there was to it?

Luz thought back to the first time she saw Amity. She thought of her as a stuck up, arrogant, girl who didn't care about anything but making it to the top. Yet, despite her first impression there was a nagging feeling that more to the green haired girl than she initially perceived. Then the convention happened and... she was right.

She learned that Amity's dream was to be recognized for her greatness, she wanted approval. Not from others, but from herself. In a way, she was just like Luz.

Luz knew that her dreams of becoming a true witch were a child's fantasy, but that didn't stop her. She learned to disregard the judgement of others and work towards her dream. No matter how ridiculous it seemed. No matter how impossible it truly was.

Next was their encounter at the library, where again... Amity surprised her. She sounded so soft, so caring when reading to children. Which is why it hurt that Amity wanted nothing to do with her, seeing Luz as a curse. Then there was the whole ordeal with her siblings and as messy as that incident was, it was because of that set of events that Amity first considered to attempt befriending the human she had once resented. Next thing she knew, they were bonding over Azura and... they became friends.

In the short time they spent together, between the events of the Moonlight Conjuring and their time on the Knee, Luz learned that Amity was so much different from any other friend she ever had. Amity was kind, but she had a fire in her. She was willing to share her own opinions even if it seemed no one else would support her. Because of her dream to become a part of the Emperor's Coven she pushed herself harder than everybody, willing to work herself to the bone even if it meant she would only be ahead of everyone else by just a hair. If she set her mind to something there was nothing that would deter her. Amity was Luz's new inspiration, she wanted to be just like her.

When the Slither Beast took Eda, Edric, and Emira the remaining Blight trapped Luz in a cage spell. Despite how dangerous it was to face the Slither Beast alone, she did what she could to protect Luz. Yet when Luz escaped her spell and offered to help, Amity accepted. As protective as Amity was of Luz, she believed in her just as much.

When they journeyed into Willow's mind together Luz found out how far Amity was willing to go to protect those she cared for. Leaving the only real friend she had in order to protect her, destroying whatever bond they shared, for the sake of her friend's future.

And finally... Grom.

Luz's eyes widened, remembering Amity's fear.

Being rejected.

_Was... was that thing supposed to be me?_

Amity hadn't moved, she was still grasping onto Luz's hand like it was her lifeline.

"Amity…"

The green haired girl slowly raised her head, showing her face. Her golden eyes were bloodshot from the crying, her cheeks stained with tears, and her face...

Luz felt her heart break.

She never thought Amity could look so... broken.

Luz couldn't bear the sight before her. She wanted to stop the tears from falling, she wanted to make Amity laugh, she wanted to see her beautiful smile that she...

Luz inhaled sharply, remembering the events that took place after Grom.

After returning to Hexside they had shared one more dance. Once again holding each other in their arms, swaying to the soft beat of the music that became nullified as the only thing on her mind was the girl in front of her.

How her golden eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she stared into them.

How her hair would sometimes sweep over her pointed ears with each step.

How her smile made her heart do summersaults.

How her hand inside her own made her feel so... complete.

Luz began to feel the heat from Amity's hands reach her face.

She...

"Amity... I think I might feel the same way."

The two stared at each other, momentarily speechless.

All those times when they held hands, when they hugged, Luz... always felt _this_. This electrical shock which ran through her veins. This warmth that made her feel complete. This connection.

She just never paid any attention to it, but now it was just the two of them. Alone. Nothing in the way, nothing pushing them forward, nothing to ruin the moment. It was just Luz, Amity, and their _real_ feelings.

"You... do you mean that?" Amity asked, barely a whisper.

"Yes," Luz exclaimed. "I do! I…"

Luz put her free hand on top of Amity's which held onto her own.

"I love you, Amity."


	8. Everlasting

**You don't know what to do either? Perfect!**

"So uh... what do we do now," Amity asked, breaking the silence. After confessing their feelings the pair opted to just take in this exciting, yet equally scary, thing they'd created between them. So for the past... however many minutes they'd just been staring at each other, holding hands, with dopey smiles on both their faces. It wasn't until another, very strong, gust of wind chilled the both of them, knocking them out of their trance, letting go of each other's hands in the process.

"I... I don't know," Luz smiled sheepishly. Glancing to the right she saw that the picnic setup had yet to be touched. "We could just sit down and enjoy the nice meal that your little _helpers_ set up."

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose irritably, "Right. I'll have to deal with them later."

Luz put her hands on her hips, "Hey, worry about them later. We kind of do owe them, if you think about it."

"Yeah... no. But you're right, there's someone more important I should be paying attention to right now," Amity said with a small smile.

"Ohhhhh. And _who_ might that be," Luz asked innocently, putting her hands behind her back.

Amity walked past Luz to the picnic setup, not letting her see the blush on her face. Luz chuckled, "Same ol' Amity."

The pair sat down on the blanket and unloaded the basket, which was filled with sandwiches and other small, yet appetizing foods.

"Nice," Luz said as she snagged a PB&J. Amity joined her and ate silently next to her, not really knowing what to do.

A couple more minutes passed of silence, while it wasn't awkward, Amity kept glancing at Luz as she ate. While it was cute to watch her nibble on her food she felt like there should be more to this just silently eating together.

"Hey, Luz."

"Yeah," Luz asked with a mouthful of food. Amity rolled her eyes at her goofball antics.

"What are we supposed to be doing? This is... a date, right?"

To her surprise, Luz blushed as she swallowed her food. "Oh. Hehe, yeah. I guess this is a date."

Amity's eyes widened. _Am I going too fast? Maybe we should have actually set something up. We could have-_

"We can just... talk," Luz offered.

"Really?"

"What, you don't want to talk to me," Luz asked, raising her voice.

"No! No! I just-"

Luz laughed, "You're too easy Blight."

Amity frowned, crossing her arms. "Don't do that."

Luz raised her hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright. But this is new to me too. I don't really know what we're supposed to do. Honestly, if you ask me I'm kinda happy that I get to be with you like this. Just the two of us."

Amity blushed, "Yeah. I like it too."

Luz brightened up, "Oh I know! We can play 21 questions."

"What's that?"

"It's where one person asks another a question, that person answers, then they swap, and do the same thing again 21 times."

Amity shrugged, "Ok. Sounds interesting…"

"Cool, I'll ask first," Luz said excitedly. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to draw," Amity answered simply.

"Oh yeah! I remember your little picture with Malingail, the _mysterious soothe sayer_ ," Luz teased. She stifled a laugh at seeing the same face she made when she discovered the drawing in her Azura book. Luz gasped. "Did you draw any pictures of me?"

Amity looked away, "No."

"..."

"..."

"...Ok fine, I did."

"Can you show me," Luz asked giddily.

Amity gulped, trying her best to compose herself, but Luz's smile was making her insides do somersaults… like always. "I thought that it was supposed to be one person asks, the other answers, and then they switch. Isn't it my turn?"

"You're no fun," Luz pouted, not really meaning it.

"Now that it's my turn, I have to ask... you like girls?"

Luz tilted her head, "I mean... I like you."

"Well yeah," Amity scratched the back of her head nervously as her heart skipped a beat at Luz's words. "But I didn't really know how they did things on Earth. You were always so gushy with the boys in the Azura books and you never mentioned liking any girls before so I figured..."

"So… on Earth things like this were complicated for a long time. But recently most people accept any relationship, as long as it's morally sound. Of course there are those who disagree but they're nothing compared to the amount that are cool with it now."

"So you like, boys _and_ girls?"

"Yep! Aren't I awesome?"

"Yes you are Luz, I wouldn't have it any other way," Amity smiled warmly.

The two continued to talk, genuinely interested in learning about one another. Enjoying their time together as they leaned against their tree. Eventually it was apparent the two were beginning to get tired, so the pair packed up their belongings and stood up.

Amity looked at Luz, "Wow."

"What is it?"

Amity had been so focused on Luz she hadn't noticed how she was dressed. Looking at the state her clothes were in she suddenly felt the need to apologize. "You look beautiful. I'm sorry I'm underdressed."

Luz blushed, trying her best to casually wave it off, "Don't worry about it Amity, I think you look great just the way you are."

It was Amity's turn to blush, "Thank you, Luz. But still-"

Suddenly Amity's was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"Amity!" Luz screamed stepping forward, only to pause mid step as Amity emerged from the smoke. Not only was her hair fixed, but she was now wearing a beautiful lavender dress.

**( Again, giving credit where credit is due, you can thank ReesePineDragon's post of "Draw Your Grom Outfit" for the art )**

"What the-"

"You look... wow," Luz praised in awe with a noticeable blush.

Amity inspected herself, unsure of what just happened. She certainly hadn't done this to herself, so how... Her eyes widened, realizing what this meant, casting a quick glance to the tree line.

"You really had to outdo me huh," Luz asked, regaining her senses. "How'd you do that?"

"Uh... it's a secret," Amity quickly spat out... not wanting to say that her siblings were most definitely watching from afar.

"So mysterious," Luz smiled. "Y'know, this kind of reminds me of Grom? Well, minus the actual Grom monster. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah…" Amity agreed.

The two stared at each other nervously, knowing what they both wanted, but too afraid to say it. Yes, they danced together before, but this time it felt different. It is their first date after all.

Braving herself Amity extended her hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Luz gave her such a bright smile that Amity thought she'd melt, "It would be my pleasure."

The moon shined brightly on the new couple as they danced, smiling. It was slow, sincere, sacred. There was no music, but the words of the other played blissfully in each of their heads, hearing the other say "I love you" was the most breathtaking thing they'd ever heard.

This moment was there's and no one else's. It didn't matter if they were both exhausted from that day's events, their legs may feel like they're about to give and their eyes may be on the verge of shutting, but the speed at which their hearts were beating never made them feel more alive.

There was no pinky promise, no magical oath, but as they danced beneath the moonlight their hearts' rhythm became one forging a relationship that would truly be...

Everlasting.


	9. Lumity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Before I get into the epilogue I would like to address a couple of things about this story in whole. This is simply self-reflection in my writing and if you want to just skip to the epilogue go right ahead. Just so you know when I originally planned this story out it didn't have an epilogue so this is basically just fanfare as it includes a scene that I'm sure a lot of people wanted to see. Regardless the characters are a little OOC and the ending is a bit rushed, but hey... that's the beauty of fanfiction!
> 
> 1) Why do I use a lot of "…"
> 
> I'm into voice acting. As much as I love doing it I know that I'm not going to get anything out of it. I have an ok (?) voice, I'm able to emote, but my range is VERY limited. But anyway, back to why I use "..." a lot, it's because voice actors need to read things in specific ways. So I like to put that in writing, using "..." as pauses in a character's dialogue or thinking as to make the reader read each line a specific way. If it's annoying, sorry... but I'm not going to stop.
> 
> 2) Luz's "Depression"
> 
> I hope I've done a good job at making Luz's scenes of vulnerability meaningful. I wanted to use this story to explore the characters in meaningful ways, using what we know about the characters to make inferences about them (For example: Why Luz would love nature) In "The First Day" episode Luz calls herself a screw up, which I believe stems from her not so great life... comparing the Boiling Isles to Earth. She, currently, from what I remember she hasn't mentioned having any friends back home. Which I feel is reinforced by her introduction in Episode 1, in which she scares away a lot of people from being her friend. Her internal fear of being alone is new. Allow me to explain...
> 
> Luz, who has grown accustomed to not having a big social life, is used to being alone to "edit anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted backstories". Because this is what she likes doing and it seems no one else in the human world wanted to be her friend (I totally would have) she's learned to live without any. While she enjoyed being alone, there was a small part of her that wanted to be with others that shared her interests. Now that she has friends that appreciate her despite what flaws she thinks she has, she's afraid of going back and living the life she used to live... as she's now accustomed to this new life in the Boiling Isles. I don't think that I wrote Luz as a depressed character, I think I wrote her as someone with an understandable fear that responds in a realistic way.
> 
> 3) I hope I didn't spoil Uzair's true identity...
> 
> "Uzair gave the girl a bright smile" ...More like gave her a BLIGHT smile (UwU) But yeah, hope that wasn't too obvious. Also, I was originally going to use the name "Mirage" since it means "Illusion" but I figured that'd be a dead giveaway.
> 
> 4) Amity's real feelings.
> 
> So I wanted to be as realistic as possible in regards to how strong Amity's feelings are for Luz. I felt that jumping right into saying that she "Loves" things about her instead of "Likes" was a little too rushed. Yes, she thinks she certainly feels that way about her, but I felt that there needed to be buildup. Which is why, until the very end, I avoided using the word "Love" unless it was the scene in which Amity questioned how much she liked Luz. When it came to the actual confession I felt that it was necessary that she said she "loves" Luz, because there are moments in life that you should listen to your heart instead of your head.
> 
> Of course, in "Wing it Like Witches" Amity just straight up says "which I love" so... what do I know about writing? But that's young love for ya... and it's absolutely adorable!
> 
> 5) Possible rewrite? More Lumity fics?
> 
> While I would love to write more Lumity, as for now, it'd probably have to just be one-shots, because if I try to write a long chapter story it might never get finished. I'm definitely planning to write something once the series ends, when everything is canon and things I write won't be invalidated. But as for now I'm THINKING of doing an AU of Lumity, so MAYBE keep an eye out for that.
> 
> 6) End of The Owl House
> 
> I feel that I may as well post my thoughts on how this show will end, but to keep it short I'll just say that I REALLY HOPE that Luz makes the Boiling Isles her home. I genuinely feel she will live a much better life there than she ever could even dream of living back on Earth, which goes back to the "Luz's Depression note", and taking her away seems like such a cruel thing to do. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she'll stay in the Boiling Isles... and get together with Amity. Also, I think that Lilith is the one who cursed Eda (o_o) I'm also putting my money on the possibility that Luz's mother has been in the Boiling Isles before and that Luz's father is actually the emperor. THAT'D BE AWESOME!
> 
> 7) Lumity FOREVER!

**I've been talking too long...**

Amity and Luz were walking back home from school, hands intertwined as they made their way to the Owl House. Luz happily hummed an upbeat tune, excited to introduce Eda to her beautifully amazing girlfriend. Amity, on the other hand... was downright terrified.

All the times that Amity had been near the Owl Lady she hadn't necessarily shown herself to be all that great. She couldn't help but cringe at remembering her past actions: fighting with Luz at the convention, letting Luz be bait for the Slither Beast, and Grom. She was such a coward that she made Luz take her place to fight the monster, almost resulting in her... Amity shivered at the thought.

Looking at the adorable goofball next to her Amity smiled, thinking how absurdly Luz-like it was of her to be so forgiving. Back when her siblings came and apologized to her during school Luz just waved it off, giving them a hug and a "thank you" for setting everything up.

What Luz didn't know was that afterwards Amity told them they were lucky that Luz was so forgiving, because if she wanted payback the young Blight would have been more than happy to give it to her siblings, and that if they tried to pull another scheme like that she'd make them pay.

For the first time in a _long_ time, both Blight twins were scared of their baby sister.

"Is there something wrong... Little Miss Perfect," Luz asked, returning Amity's smile. The green haired girl blushed, not only had she had been caught staring, but also upon hearing her new nickname.

On their second date Luz, being Luz, said since they're a couple now they should have a special name for each other. While Amity didn't really see the point of it, Luz went into one of her cute rants on how humans did it all the time in order to mark their importance to each other. She remembers sitting underneath their tree, her head resting on Luz's shoulder, as the girl listed a bunch of nicknames that she thought fit Amity…

" _How about Princess?"_

" _But I'm not a princess."_

" _You're still my princess…"_

" _...It's too embarrassing," the Blight said, her cheeks tinted pink._

" _I can call you Amity Blush."_

" _Luz!"_

" _C'mon, you're adorable when you blush!"_

" _Why are we even doing this?"_

" _Because I want a special way to call you mine," Luz whispered, resting her head against Amity's._

" _Well... if you want it to be a special way to call me yours, don't you think it should be something that only the two of us understand," Amity asked softly. She didn't get a response for a while, which she guessed meant that Luz was thinking._

" _How about…" Luz trailed after a couple minutes of silence, "Little Miss Perfect?"_

_Amity paused. In truth "Little Miss Perfect" sounded like an insult, but to hear that nickname come from Luz had a strange effect on the girl. It was kind of like... she was teasing Amity. Subtly reminding her about her past, yet at the same time reminding Amity how much she has grown. From a prideful, relentless tyrant with a sense of disdain towards others who challenged her position on the throne to someone that Amity Blight could be proud of. It was as if Luz had come up with a way that poked fun at who Amity used to be while simultaneously acknowledging that, in her eyes, the green haired girl was nothing less than perfect. "Little Miss Perfect" was something that only they would understand._

_Amity looked up at Luz in amazement. Despite her oblivious attitude she was quite perceptive when she wanted to be, to the point that it almost scared her. Regardless it was one of many Luz's quirks that Amity loved._

" _That'll work."_

"Boiling Isles to Amity, you there," Luz asked, snapping her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face. Amity blinked out of her memory, realizing they had stopped, the Owl House just barely in view.

"Sorry Luz, I'm kind of worried."

"Why?"

"What if the Owl Lady doesn't... approve of me?"

To her surprise, Luz laughed. "Amity, Eda will love you!"

"You sound so sure."

"Well you did save me from getting eaten by the Grom monster, I'm sure she at least remembers that. I also say a lot of nice things about you, so there's nothing to worry about. So come on," Luz said guiding Amity forward, "Stop worrying and introduce yourself."

In all honesty Amity wasn't _too_ worried, from her past encounters the Owl Lady seemed pretty carefree. But according to Edric she could be pretty scary when it came to protecting Luz.

"Hi Hooty," Luz greeted, while Amity offered a silent wave.

"Hi Luz and friend. Would you like to hear what I did today?"

"No can do Hooty, we've got something important to tell Eda."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Just open the door already," Amity ordered. The bird complied, remembering her wrath and how annoying it was to wear an eye patch.

"Luz, you're back!" King cheered as he jumped off the couch and ran up to Luz raising his hands, wanting her to pick him up.

"Sorry King, can't do that right now. Maybe later?"

"Why not," he asked. His eyes dropped to their connected hands. "What happened!? Are your hands stuck together? Do you need any help?"

Luz laughed, "No silly, we're both fine. We just need to talk to Eda real quick, I promise to play with you later."

King huffed, "A king does not play, he has his underlings entertain him. But I will hold you to that promise. Eda's in the kitchen," he said before scurrying off upstairs.

"King is..." Amity trailed.

"Absolutely adorable. Anyways, you ready?"

"I think so."

Luz brought Amity to the kitchen where Eda was cooking what looked to be some form of hybrid between bird and fish. The Owl Lady looked up and greeted her apprentice and guest.

"Hi Luz and… Mittens?"

"It's actually Amity. Amity Blight," the girl said trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Right, well what can I do ya for? Did something happen?"

"Yes Eda, something did happen," Luz stated proudly. She lifted her and Amity's hands, "Amity and I are dating!"

The Owl Lady looked between the two, their conjoined hands, and crossed her arms. "So... this is official," she asked, sounding skeptical.

"Is um... is that a problem," questioned Amity.

"The fact that you're only doing this now is a problem," Eda answered, causing both girls to give her a confused look. The Owl Lady drew a circle in the air and a box appeared out of nowhere, to which she caught in her hands. Upon opening the box she pulled out a T-shirt.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking to sell these?"

In Eda's hands was a T-shirt with a certain Latina wrapping her arms around a green haired girl, the Latina giving the other a kiss on the cheek causing her to look like a blushing mess. Above them in respective purple and green font was Luz plus Amity equals

"Lumity!?" Luz asked, "That's perfect!" Amity just stared at the fabric in shock.

"I KNEW you'd love it! I was gonna start promoting this earlier but you two didn't say it was official so I had to wait," Eda winked.

"Aw, Eda... thank you," Luz thanked as she let go of Amity's hand to give her teacher a hug, then grabbing the shirt out of her hands and putting it on herself.

"Whaddya think Amity," Luz asked as she spun on her heels, showing off the shirt.

Amity eyed the Owl Lady, "How long did you know about me and Luz dating?"

"Oh... um, well you two seemed pretty cheeky during Grom so I figured something was gonna happen eventually. More importantly Luz isn't all that great at keeping secrets," Eda said giving her apprentice a cheeky grin. While she wasn't lying, as Luz _loved_ talking about Amity, the girl didn't ask if she spied on them when Luz was supposed to go out with Uzair so why mention it?

"You're just so much fun to talk about Amity," Luz gushed. "Like the time when-"

"Alright, we're gonna go into Luz's room now. Is that ok," Amity interrupted, turning around making her exit, trying her best to keep her dignity intact.

Eda looked at Luz and laughed, "You weren't kidding, she gets flustered pretty easily."

"One of the things I love about her," Luz laughed as she followed her girlfriend upstairs.

"Adorable," Eda said to herself as she went back to cooking.

The couple were resting against the wall. Well... Amity was resting against Luz's shoulder as she read one of their Azura books aloud. It was always fun listening to her read. She gave every character their own wacky voice, making the both of them laugh as she would sometimes give the voice of a terrifying monster a baby voice or a super serious old man a cartoonish goofy voice. There really was never a dull moment in Amity's life that involved Luz.

After finishing another paragraph Luz put the book down, "I gotta use the bathroom real quick."

"I'll be waiting," Amity said cutely as Luz got up and left the room. The Blight turned and noticed that Luz left her phone behind...

Curious, Amity pressed the button at the bottom of the device and the screen turned on. She frowned as she saw the image that appeared. It was her, but she wasn't looking at the camera, which meant that Luz had taken this picture without Amity's knowledge. The Blight didn't think she looked bad, but why didn't Luz just ask her for a picture? Wanting to change the picture she followed the blinking instructions that told her to "swipe" in order to unlock the phone. When she did a bunch of apps appeared and sure enough, she saw the camera app.

Right next to the messages app.

Amity felt her lips fold, knowing it'd be a complete invasion of her girlfriend's privacy if she went and snooped through-

_And I just clicked on the app… whoops._

There was only one person in her recent message history: Mama. Amity guessed that it meant her Mom, upon opening the chat she saw her guess was correct. It was filled with check me ups on how Luz was doing in summer camp.

Amity couldn't help but sigh. She and Luz have had this talk before, how she'd have to return to the human world once "summer" ends. It hurt, knowing that they would be literally worlds apart. But Luz told her that no matter what happens she promised Amity she'd do everything in her power to maintain her relationship, of course Amity promised the same thing... she couldn't imagine a life without Luz in it. Regardless, the idea of Luz leaving made her heart ache. It would be great if she were allowed to stay in the Boiling Isles…

The Blight shook her head, trying not to get lost in thought. Scrolling through their messages she saw that it was just normal mother-daughter conversations, something she wishes she could have with her own mother, when she paused at a certain exchange.

Mama: Goodnight Mi Amor

Mama: Sorry! I meant to say Mija

Mama: Autocorrect

Luz: Lol yeah, autocorrect is goofy

Luz: I'm like why is Mom calling me "My love" ?!

Luz: Love you to Mama!

"My amor," Amity whispered, the phrase not sounding quite right. Seeing a microphone looking symbol next to the text space Amity decided to be even more reckless, yeah... Luz was really rubbing off on her, and she texted the phrase and pressed on the symbol. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't send and instead did what she hoped, say the text aloud.

"Mi amor," the female voice inside the phone spoke..

"Mi amor," Amity echoed.

"Sorry I took so long, King wanted another belly rub," Luz said as she walked back into the room. "Whaddya doing with my phone?"

"I uh... your picture of me, it's not that great and I wanted to change it," Amity explained, not exactly telling the whole truth.

Luz looked away innocently, "Sorry about that. I wanted a picture of you, but figured I was kinda too embarrassed to ask."

Amity's eyes widened, "You... embarrassed?"

"Well yeah, I mean wouldn't it be weird if I just asked you "Hey Amity, can you let me take a picture of you smiling? I wanna put it on my phone so every time I turn it on I see your beautiful face." That'd be weird, right?"

Amity blushed, why did the human have to be so good at giving compliments? "I mean, I'd be ok with it. So long as you let me take a picture of you... so I could do the same thing…"

Luz brightened, "I would love to!"

The girls traded their devices and proceeded to take pictures of each other for their new home screens. Luz ended up with a picture of Amity smiling cutely as she held one of the Azura books. Amity, however, got an entire scrapbook worth of Luz pictures. The human, being the more theatrical of the two, wanted to have some fun with it going so far as to grab some "props" from the closet and strike poses that made Amity giggle. The green haired girl loved every picture, but her favorite was of Luz blowing her a kiss as she proudly showed off her Lumity T-shirt.

They had spent so much time laughing at Luz's antics that the sun was beginning to set, which meant Amity had to leave if she were to get back home on time for dinner. Luz walked Amity out of the Owl House with Amity saying her goodbyes to King, Eda, and yes… even Hooty.

"You sure you don't want me to take you back with Owlbert," Luz asked after getting a good distance away from Hooty.

Amity smiled, "I'll be fine, thank you though. But are you really ok walking me all the way back to my place? You'll just end up walking back to the Owl House anyway."

"Of course, anything for Little Miss Perfect," Luz winked, causing her girlfriend to blush deeply.

Feeling that she shouldn't be the only one that should get flustered, Amity tried her best to sound as confident as possible, and fired back. "Whatever you say... _mi amor_."

Realizing what she just said Amity stopped and stared at Luz.

"What did you just call me," the other girl asked, stopping in her tracks as well, staring at Amity wide-eyed.

The young Blight did her best to explain herself. "I uh... well, remember when I said that I just wanted to change the picture you had of me? I was going to do that but then I saw the messages app right next to your camera app and I thought that I shouldn't open it but then I did and I saw your texts with your mom and wanted to see some more and ended up coming along that phrase and found out what it means and I just decided to call you that because you always tease me with that nickname and decided that if I'm going to call you something it should be something special so I thought that maybe this would work but I'm guessing that since you're not saying anything it was a really awful bad terrible idea and I've been talking too long and I'm sorry please so don't be mad."

After her explanation turned rant, Amity looked at Luz hoping that she would accept her apology, but it seemed that the girl was frozen in place. She waited for the human girl to say something.

"Can you... can you say that again," Luz asked with a shaky voice.

Amity was taken aback, not having expected her to request she speak the phrase again. She took a breath to compose herself and spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow... mi amor."

Luz quickly looked over her shoulder, making sure the coast was clear, and quickly pecked Amity on the lips before spinning on her heel and running back to the Owl House screaming, "I'll SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Amity watched as her girlfriend made it back to her house and slammed the door behind her, to which Hooty told her to not be so rough.

She gently put her hands to her lips. It was a short kiss, not even lasting a second, but her heart was still pounding furiously and this weirdly exciting sensation coursed through her.

As flustered as Amity was, she was also proud of herself. Not only did she get back at Luz for all those times that she embarrassed her, with that admittedly cute nickname, but she also got her first kiss out of it as a result. Sure, they've cuddled together and kissed each other on the cheek but neither of them ever found the courage to actually kiss the other. One thing's for certain, she hopes she can get another one soon because… wow!

Amity smiled.

_Lumity huh? That'll work._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this ship, they're absolutely adorable with each other and it's awesome to see Disney showing some love for the LGBTQ+ community!
> 
> Fun Fact: Alex Hirsch planned to include queer characters in Gravity Falls, another amazing show, but Disney told him no. Oh how things have changed… FOR THE BETTER! I'm not queer but I do support it, if you don't… then why are you even reading lol
> 
> I haven't really seen a lot of multi-chapter stories in The Owl House, I'm sure that's going to be changing soon enough, so I'm more than happy to spend time contributing to this fandom. I mean COME ON Lumity is absolutely adorable! This story has been pre-written so I will be posting a new chapter every day.
> 
> Since The Owl House is still in its first season, with a new episode currently being shown on Disney every Saturday, this story only has character knowledge that has been expressed up to Enchanting Grom Fright. That being said I have done my absolute best to keep the characters from being OOC as possible so that it not only feels like a possible episode, but also because I don't want this story to be completely invalidated later on.
> 
> Essentially, I don't want things that are important to this story to be addressed later on in the series to be wrong and then the future reader will go, "Hey! That's wrong! According to episode XX [insert character] wouldn't [insert action]!" And while I could just say, "Look at the URL!" I legitimately want all this to be something that COULD have happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of this story! REVIEW when you can and tell me what you think!


End file.
